cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
US of A
Nation Summary US of A is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation at 839 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of US of A work diligently to produce Fish and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within US of A to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. US of A allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. US of A believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. US of A will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. President Lefayad1991 President Lefayad1991 believes in democracy and will not change his government type for any reason unless it is necessary to do so temporarily for a war. President Lefayad1991 is a proud member of Monos Archein. Under President Lefayad's leadership, the US of A has survived 8 wars and has won each of them. President Lefayad wants what is not necesarilly the most popular choices but the right ones in many cases such as in events and such. Lefayad believes that war is not a good thing, but sometimes war is inevitable and one most be called to action. Membership in Monos Archein The US of A became a member of Monos Archein on April 22, 2008. Archein Guard Lefayad1991 became an Archein Guard on August 7, 2008. A Guard's purpose is to report ghosts and any wars that might have been declared on or by MA nations. Deputy Minister of Finance Monos Archein's Minister of Finance, mamaduck offered Lefayad1991 the spot of Deputy Director of Finance on August 11, 2008. This is Lefayad's first government position in Monos Archein. Campaign for Minister of Finance On August 19, 2008, Lefayad1991 began to run for the spot of Minister of Finance. Minister of Finance On September 1, 2008, Lefayad1991 began his first term as Minister of Finance. He plans on implementing a new Post-War Aid program to help rebuild those nations who were severely affected by Monos' involvement in the Sixth Great War. Lefayad1991 had to resign his post as MoF due to problems in real life. Preatorian Battalion Commander As of December 31, 2008 Lefayad1991 was appointed as the Commander of the Preatorian Battallion by the Archein KaitlinK of Kastay. This Battalion is for members of Monos Archein that have a Nation Strength between 30,000 and 40,000. Deputy Minister of War Lefayad1991 was named the Deputy Minister of War on January 19, 2009 by Olaf (Minister of War) and by the Archein KaitlinK of Kastay. Minister of War Lefayad1991 was named the Minister of War by KaitlinK of Kastay on April 6, 2009. This happens after the last Minister of War went missing in action, not reporting to the forums and allowing his nation to get deleted. Due to problems IRL, Lefayad1991 had to leave his post as Minister of War at the end of the MA-Echelon War. US of A's Wars The US of A has been in 3 wars and is currently at one right now with Rwanda. (As of 9:45 AM Server time on August 15, 2008). In all of US of A's history, not once has the US of A been put into anarchy. Conflicts US of A's 3 Previous Wars US of A has had 3 wars previously with the same nation. All three of these wars were defensive as the US of A was declared on and attacked first by a class mate of his. Thanks to Monos Archein however and their generous War Aid program, the US of A was able to win all three of these wars. Involvement in the STA - MA War and the SONS - MA War The US of A was called upon to fight against targets in the Siberian Tiger Alliance. War Against the Kingdom of Denmark War Against Geordi War Against shagalastic Involvement in the MA-Echelon War The US of A was called upon to fight against targets in the Echelon Alliance. President Lefayad1991 took charge as the Minister of War and has been the first Minister of War to be active in a time of an alliance war since August, 2008. Lefayad1991's leadership of the war is far from over, however Monos Archein has shown no mercy to Echelon up until now. War Against the Nation of Bubbles The US of A declared war on Bubbles at 11:32:47 PM PM Server Time on April 22, 2009. Monos Archein nations Caer Cadarn and JimmysGoldenHobos attacked this nation as well as a part of the MA offensive against Echelon. As of April 30, 2009, the war between the US of A and Bubbles is over and the US of A was victorious once more. War Against the Nation of trance addict The US of A declared war on trance addict at 6:54:04 PM Server Time on April 27, 2009. Monos Archein Nation Ragnarok assisted in the attack as well as a member of TTK. War Against the Nation of aboooe The US of A declared war on aboooe at 5:45:02 PM Server Time on May 8, 2009. Nuclear The US of A has become a nuclear power as of March 3, 2009. President Lefayad1991 promises that this power will not be used in exploitative or manipulative means and will only be used after much consideration as well as the approval of his alliance. First Nuclear Weapon Used The US of A Used it's first nuclear weapon against the Echelon nation of Bubbles on April 24, 2009 at 12:00:54 AM. This is a summary of that attack: 'Your nation has been attacked with nuclear weapons by lefayad1991. You lost 289 soldiers, 0 defending tanks, 8 cruise missiles, 161.574 miles of land, 53.858 technology, 161.574 infrastructure, 75% of your aircraft, and 25% of your nuclear vulnerable navy force. In addition to these losses your nation will experience many days of economic devastation. ' President Lefayad1991 is delighted that the attack was successful. Departure from Monos Archein and Joining Ragnarok The US of A decided that after a long run with Monos Archein it was time to move on so President Lefayad1991 left Monos Archein and his nation joined the alliance of Ragnarok.